1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a cable for electrically connecting a musical instrument or a microphone to an amplifier or to a sound system, and in particular relates to such a cable having a plurality of selectively flashing light bulbs embedded along the length of the cable, for use by an entertainer for enhancing the visual appeal of a stage performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Entertainers such as musicians and deejays provide stage performances to audiences worldwide. In addition to musically entertaining an audience, these entertainers must also visually enthrall the audience, because the visual aspect is an integral part of the performance, and because an audience that is not visually engaged by a show may lose interest in the music as well. Cables are used by many stage performers for electrically connecting a musical instrument or a microphone to an amplifier or to a sound system, and are a ubiquitous presence at many performances. However, existing cables generally do nothing for, and may even tend to detract from, the visual appeal of the performance. Accordingly, there is a need for a cable having a plurality of selectively flashing light bulbs embedded along the length of the cable, for enhancing the visual appeal of a stage performance by an entertainer, and for more greatly involving the audience in the music as well.
A variety of electric cable devices have been invented. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,612 to Hunter appears to show a light strip having diodes mounted on a printed circuit board disposed within a transparent or translucent tube. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,659 to Rafert appears to show a system for identifying a cable transmitting a signal from a sensor to an electronic instrument. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. D462,324 to Feucht appears to show an ornamental design for an enclosure for a speaker cable connector.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.